The Proposal
'Summary' Jones finally decides to toughen up and propose to Bitchess, but has a plan. 'Characters' *Jones *Bitchess *Rapper *Jade 'Transcript' (Begins with Bitchess waking up from her sleep in Jones' bed with Jones sleeping on the other side, but suddenly has a shocked look on her face. She then gets out of bed and runs towards the bathroom, and begins puking in the toilet.) Bitchess: Aaaugh! Shit! (holds her stomach) Augh! Oww! Fucking stomach! (Meanwhile, Jones wakes up and runs into his closet closing the closet door with his telekinesis searching for his tuxedo) Jones: You okay babe? Bitchess: (coughs) No! Do I look fucking okay?! Jones: Well it doesn't sound pleasant. (Pulls out the ring box with his telekinesis) Bitchess: (vomits in a bucket) Fucking DUH! (Jones puts on his normal clothes and stores away the ring box and tuxedo for later as he walks out of the closet and into the bathroom where Bitchess is in) Jones: I wonder if our baby may inhabit my special powers or your unique personality. Bitchess: (groans) WHY WONDER?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN?! (clutches her stomach) 3 more months until this little bitch gets out! Jones: I don't know I just sometimes think about these things. Bitchess: (growls and drinks some water) There, fucking better! Jones: Hopefully this won't ruin today. Bitchess: Ruin WHAT?! Jones: Just our day together, that's all. (Kisses Bitchess on the cheek) Bitchess: (sighs) I'm sorry man, I've just been dealing with all this pain. Jones: I know, we're actually going to be having a baby. (Uses his telekinesis to hand Bitchess a roll of paper towels) Bitchess: (sniffs) I know... (Later that day, Jones is with Rapper at Jade's house as he gives him the ring box with the ring in it) Jones: So I need you to run off with this ring, it's part of my proposal for Bitchess. Rapper: I dunno man, what if Karen sees it? She could think something's wrong. Jones: I want to surprise her, make it memorable, Rapper: (sighs) Okay. (It cuts to Bitchess in her bed, reading a book on how to parent.) Bitchess: (groans) Stupid belly pain. (Jones walks into her bedroom) Jones: How are you feeling today? Bitchess: What do you want? Jones: Just checking on you, I mean we will have a lot more to think about after this, especially if we ever get married. (Bitchess raises her head.) Bitchess: Marriage? Jones: Well yeah, remember before when I proposed to you on the beach? Bitchess: Yeah, but you ran off like a chicken. (giggles) Jones: That's because we loved each other enough to get this. (Touches her pregnant belly) Bitchess: (giggles) That tickles. Jones: I wish I could do more, but we wouldn't want enough one in there. Bitchess: Right. (It cuts to Rapper hiding in a bush.) Rapper: (groans) Fucking ants. Where the fuck is Jones?! (Jones appears behind Rapper surprising him a little) Jones: Here I am. Rapper: (jumps) Bah! What the fuck dude?! Jones: I'm telekinetic, I can fly up behind you or even move this bush we're under. Rapper: This plan better work. Jones: It will, Karen is gonna be completely off guard with this. Rapper: Shhh! Here she comes. Jones: Okay. (Jones slides out of the bush) Bitchess: Oh! Uhh, hey Jones. Jones: Hey Bitchess. (Kisses her cheek) Bitchess: (laughs) I- (notices an empty ring box) What's that near your leg? Jones: (Looks down to the empty ring box) Uh, I don't know. Bitchess: (glares) It was near your... (picks it up and looks inside) There's nothing in it- (looks up) Jones? Jones: Like I said, I don't know what your talking about. Bitchess: What were you doing today? Jones: Just hanging out with Rapper, he had nothing better to do since Rei left him and his stalker chick Victoria is out of town. (Laughs nervously) Bitchess: (getting angry) Then why is there an empty ring near you?! Oh! I KNOW! You forgot to propose, so you just spent that ring on jewelry! That's you alright! Jones: What no! Why would I do that!? Bitchess: You didn't even remember about me... (tears run down) Normally I'd be angry, but your my love, and that was personal! (runs away crying) Jones: Karen no! Come back! Rapper: Wow, she's not only a bitch, but stupid. Jones: (Angry) Shut up! (Uses his telekinesis to throw Rapper against a tree, and as he falls to the ground a branch hits him in the head) Rapper: I told you that plan wouldn't work! You're dead!! (the two start fighting as Rapper cuts his leg) Jones: (in some pain) FUCK!! Quite being a dick and actually be supportive! (Uses his laser eye on Rapper's forehead burning him) (Rapper rubs his head, and punches Jones' groin. Jade notices the two and seperates them.) Jade: (pushes Jones and Rapper apart) Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Rapper: This guy just messed up his proposal by not checking there was another ring box. Jones: Well Rapper should've seen if there was an empty ring box and get it before Bitchess noticed, and after she ran off on me, he decided to be the dick that he usually is and insult my soon to be wife! Rapper: (groans) GET OVER IT! Man up! It was done! Now you need to go and explain to her! Jones: She won't believe me, now she thinks I don't love her. Jade: Then how will she know that this was all a plan? Rapper: Exactly. Jade: Rapper shut up, you're not helping! Rapper: Fuck off. (Jones then starts running off where Bitchess went.) Jones: Karen! (Starts to float as he looks around the city for Bitchess) (It cuts to Bitchess sitting on a park bench, still crying.) Bitchess: I can't be a cruel monster when I'm a mother! I need to end this! (She pulls out a knife and is about to stab her belly to kill the baby, but Jones uses his telekenis to throw it away.) Bitchess: Jones? What do YOU want?! Jones: I'm stopping you from killing our child, you can't do this!! Bitchess: Well you didn't want to propose to me! You jerk! I'm too much of a bitch and a cruel beast! I can't be a mother with this!! Jones: Karen listen, that was part of the plan, I was going to make you think I was proposing to you, but then you would be disappointed when you saw nothing. (Sighs) And then I was going to actually propose to you by surprise to make to special, (holds Bitchess hands) for us. Bitchess: Oh Jones.. I'm so sorry. Jones: No I'm sorry, I screwed this whole thing up, when all I wanted to do was make it something we could look back on years from now. Bitchess: I know. (sheds a tear) Jones: I mean, it hasn't all been screwed up yet. (Jones pulls out a red box, as Bitchess stares with suspense.) Jones: Karen, (gets down on one knee and opens the red box as a bright diamond ring is shown) will you marry me, this time for real? Bitchess: (gasps) Oh Jones! Yes! I will marry you! (Jones smiles as he puts the ring on Bitchess' right hand, he gets up and kisses her romantically) END 'Poll' What do you think about The Proposal? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes